Closer to the Edge
by Biggboss64
Summary: Tired of fighting his feelings Aidan takes a chance but will everyone including the one he has affections for be happy with his actions. If you like it more chapters. Please review. rated T but subject to change later.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction so it may not be all that great or well put together but you never know unless you try so…_

_DISCLAIMER: I own no part of Being Human I'm just… borrowing it _

_Chapter 1_

Aidan let the cool air of the basement surround him, letting it drape his body like snow, as tried to make sense of his thoughts. It didn't bother him, and even if it did it couldn't possibly bother him as much as _she _was in that moment. He growled willing the memory of their hands brushing each other faded into darkness. The feeling of their fingers closing around each other, her soft slender fingers intertwining…

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he stood throwing off the thin covers. These were not healthy thoughts. These were not thoughts that he should be having about his friend. This was a nuisance. 'A very beautiful nuisance' he amended but chided himself at the thought.

A knock came at his door disrupting his thoughts before Josh made his way down the stairs. "Hey Aidan, me and Nora are going out. Do you want to come?" asked Josh gesturing up the stairs.

Aidan rubbed a hand through his dark hair and shook his head. "Uh no you guys go ahead without me."

Josh got ready to turn back toward the stairs but thought better. "Hey, um, are you alright man?"

Aidan lifted his brows and gave a perplexed look. "Uh yea, I'm good."  
"You sure? You look a little…off is something on your mind?" Aidan scoffed and shook his head again.

"No. I just, I just don't feel like going out tonight."

"Uh huh,"

"But you and Nora have fun."

"Uh huh, yea we'll do that." Josh began to go up the stairs when he turned and called back. "Oh I almost forgot. Sally's staying in tonight, she wanted me to ask you if you're up for a movie."

"Well I wasn't-"

"Not optional Aidan!" sally shouted down the stairs. "You owe back movie taxes."

"That's not a real thing." He shouted exasperated, just what he needed to spend time with the person haunting his mind.

"Either your coming up or I'm coming down to get you." Aidan looked at Josh for support but he just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded up the stairs. Aidan followed pissed at himself for not being reluctant. As the door closed behind the forms of Josh and Nora the smell of buttered popcorn, cereal and coke drifted to his nose. He looked at Sally as she sat the mound of food on the table.

"Is there anything you won't eat?"

"What?" she said around a mouth full of popcorn. "It's popcorn and cereal, everyone eats popcorn and cereal."

"Yea but not together." She rolled her eyes ignoring him and went to pick a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked bending over. He watched her as she did and groaned. She looked over her shoulder at him an innocent smile on her face. Not the mocking innocence either. The innocence where she was just acting and hadn't noticed what she was doing to him.

'She sees you as friend. Nothing more you idiot gain some self-control'

He moved his eyes to meet hers and sat down on the couch. "Doesn't matter," he replied.

"Good I'm in the mood for some dramatic romance of peoples improbable love stories." She joked and he smirked at her. They watched the movie in silence he on one end of the couch and she on the other. She had at first sat right next to him. The heat of her skin against his slightly cooler flesh sent a shiver down his body and he moved away. She had given him a sideways glance one he did not acknowledge but didn't comment. As the movie drowned on and she got closer trying to lay her head on his shoulders only to have him ease away. She gave up the silence and faced him with irritation.

"Is there something wrong?" He looked at her and shook his head.

"No."

"Then why are you acting so strange?" she asked

"I'm not acting strange."

"Yes you are. Every time I touch you, you move away." Sally said she tried to keep the hurt out of her voice but Aidan could see it in her eyes. He began to feel bad immediately.

"I just, it's not-"he sighed

"It's just weird touching a reanimated body? Right I get it. I understand with the touching and hand holding..." She babbled and

"What?" He questioned and shook his head. "That's not it I just..." He looked at her and the doubt on her face and scolded himself. He thought of some way to reassure her and found her hand on the couch. Slowly he put his hand over hers. "I like touching you." He admitted and when she raised her eye brows he caught what he said. "I mean I don't mind touching you." He stammered. "I don't have an aversion to the past dead I'm dead too remember." He scoffed making his voice playful. She smiled slightly. Her hand drew back from his and he thought it was to remove it but found her hand intertwining with pale fingers.

"It's nice to be able to touch somebody." She admitted. "After the whole death ordeal I don't think I can be around anyone but you, Josh and Nora. What if I'm stuck here for the next 50 years waiting for everyone I might know to die off?"

"Well at least you won't be able to murder their ghost." He said resolutely and she smacked him on his chest.

"That's not funny Aidan." She said as he laughed.

"You are going to be fine." He said mindlessly stroking the back of her hand.

"Really?" She asked "your not saying that just because you were being a jerk two minutes ago?" He rolled his eyes.

Sally looked at their hands and up at Aidan who was starring at her. His eyes intense an unreadable.

She didn't know what had been happening between them over the past few days. It was true their hands brushed, they had hugged and there were some reassuring heart to heart talks. She even enjoyed the connection but she didn't know if it was because she just hadn't been touched in a long time or because she was actually attracted to Adian.

She had always thought he was a hottie but her previous ghostly state made that nothing but a dream. Added he was her friend for Christ sake. Now...

Aidan despite the warning picking at his mind placed his other hand on the side of her face. Their eyes were locked together just like their hands. They stayed like that for a long moment before Sally smiled slightly, nervously and tried to turn away. He stopped her movements by edging closer himself and stopped when their faces were mere centimeters apart.

His breath was cool on her lips and she found herself wishing she hadn't ate all that smelly junk food earlier. She betted her breath didn't smell as good as his did.

"You smell like vanilla." Aidan said their lips lightly brushing each other.

"No, I'm sure what your smelling is popcorn." She replied and he chuckled.

"Not your breath, your hair." He said and gently placed his lips to hers giving into the want he had been denying for too long.


	2. With the Help of My Brother

_Thanks for all the reviews and followings and favorites. When I saw them I was feeling very giddy inside and to see them so soon was a great moral boost so thank you all again. This one was a bit difficult seeing as I debated how I wanted it all to go and how to get all the viewpoints and then to lose the whole thing after writing it once but hopefully I did well. Well enough of my babbling on with the show..._

Chapter 2

Shocking it was all very shocking.

Sally didn't know what to think when Aidan had pressed his lips to hers.

'We are friends. Friends don't kiss friends.' The saner part of her mind reminded her. The other much lonelier part that recognized she could do worse was egging her to enjoy the kiss. It was icy a big contradiction to what she would have expected.

She expected fire, hot searing and full of passion. She expected him to be wild, demanding and breath taking. It just seemed more Aidan. This seemed…sweet.

'Are vampires supposed to be sweet?'

She opened her eyes and saw his staring at her like the pits of hell, black and consuming. It was clear the monster was there, hiding low under the surface. His hand dropped from her face and he stood and walked to the other end of the room.

'What the hell was that?' she questioned internally. 'What in the hell just happened?' she looked at Aidan his face was stoic which furthered her confusion.

"Aidan?" she questioned a loud and felt a twinge of hurt at the look on his face which was border line annoyance. 'What the hell is going on?'

Sally's head snapped to the door as it opened and in walked Nora hanging onto Josh's arm.

"Hi guys." Nora laughed swaying as Josh held her steady. His light brown hair was plastered to his forehead and his chest was heaving like he had been out for a jog.

"Your home early." Aidan said shifting his position on the door frame of the kitchen.

"Yea well Nora went a little wild on the happy juice," Josh said steering her into the living room. "So I decided it would be safer to just come back early." Josh looked at the TV where the movie was still playing. "Are we interrupting?"

"Ah no I was just heading to bed." Said Aidan pushing out a fake yawn. Sally looked at Aidan but he wouldn't meet her eye.

"What's wrong Sally?" Asked Nora sitting down beside her. "You look confused. Is there something on my face?" Josh rolled his eyes before grabbing Nora and hauling her off the couch.

"Come on." He grunted pulling her. "Time to go to bed. You have work in the morning." Nora sighed annoyed and gave a Sally a look that she guessed was supposed to say 'can you believe this guy?'

"Night Aidan, Sally." Josh called and Nora mimicked to the best of her ability.

Aidan rubbed his hand through his hair as the sound of Josh's room door closing became evident. The room had become eerily quiet even with the movie going. Aidan shifted on his feet before sighing. Sally was faced away from him. Her posture clearly tense.

"Good night Sally." Aidan said making his way to the basement door. She didn't respond. She refused to even spare him a glance as he walked slowly behind her and descended down the stairs without another word.

Aidan resisted the urge to punch the wall as he thundered into the basement. 'What was I thinking? What came over me?'

He flipped the mattress off his bed and gripped the iron bars making them crumble in his hand. He had finally worked up the nerve to make his move and he blew it. The vampire inside of him couldn't even stay tame long enough for him put his lips to her good. The kiss was so plain, so dull. He hadn't kissed a girl so poorly since he had been a young boy.

And why? Why was the monster knocking at his door? "Her blood has no appeal to you." He reasoned. "Why did you act like that?"

'Because you want her.' His conscience whispered. 'Because you need her.'

He shook his head dispelling the thought. That was crazy and it wasn't healthy.

'Neither is liking your friend.' His mind argued and he couldn't deny that fact. The look on her face when she opened her eyes had been a testament. Not to mention when he had withdrew from her and then ignored her. He hadn't seen so many emotions pass over someone's face in such a short amount of time since Bishop.

"What are you doing to Aidan? Do you try to fix your friendship or do you try to make a relationship?" he asked himself in the silence of his make shift room. He looked down at his hand that was still tingling from where their hands had touched.

He had lost so much over the years. He had lost everyone he had ever loved.

'Now is your chance for a new love.' His conscience argued.

"Can I stand a new love?" he asked himself.

'Can you stand to live without one? Without her?' He couldn't answer that. He had no idea why he was so drawn to Sally. Why she polluted his thoughts or why she haunted his dreams. A friend, a dream, a new, less tempting beginning? He knew that wasn't necessarily true but he knew one thing for sure.

If Josh found out what he was thinking he'd have a litter of kittens.

"Are you kidding me man?" Josh bellowed the next morning. "That's Sally."

"Oh really whoops I didn't know. Of course I know its Sally!" Aidan replied. "I knew I shouldn't have told you." Aidan grumbled.

"Ah yea well I can understand that given the opposition I'd have to you trying to date Sally. She's like our sister Aidan. You don't date your sisters."

"I know the rules, okay Josh. And in my defense I never really saw Sally like a sister. She was always hot. You don't think of your sisters as hot."

"This isn't a joke Aidan."

"What? You don't think I know that? You think I would risk my friendship over some little crush."

Josh's eyes got big. "So what? Are you saying you love her?"

"No," Aidan scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Uh on the ridiculous scale I think you have me beat today, okay?" Josh let out a long breath. "Look Aidan no offense and all but your girlfriends haven't always came out on this side of life as of late."

Aidan pursed his lips and looked up at Josh doggedly. "Yea I know that but honestly I don't think Sally and I would have that problem."

It was Josh's turn to scoff. "Ah you got some type of problem seeing as Sally's not talking to you. Um why was that again?"

Aidan leaned back remembering when Sally had got up that morning and came down to breakfast. She had grabbed a box of pancakes and four waffles and greeted everyone but him. She wouldn't even look at him or respond when he had greeted her. It hurt a lot more than Aidan expected it would. Josh had looked between the two before annoying Aidan into confessing to what happened the night before.

"Not entirely sure. It could range from me kissing her in the first place to ignoring her afterwards."

"And so if Nora and I hadn't shown up how far where you planning to go with this?" Josh asked tilting his head over. Aidan resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Quit it with the big brother thing already. Sally is a grown woman and I respect Sally-"

"She's not one of the women you usually go after." Josh interrupted wagging his finger in Aidan's face.

"Damn it Josh I know that! I didn't tell you so I could be lectured. I want your help to fix this. I screwed up last night… in many different ways." Aidan continued. "But honestly, I don't know, I really like her. I fell drawn to her and I'm not sure if that's good or bad but I get this tingly feeling when we touch. So much has gone wrong I want something to go right. I'm a predatory-"

"This isn't a game." Josh cut.

"I know that. I am a predator but she doesn't feel like prey, not the way they normally do." Aidan rubbed his face and looked up at Josh. "Will you help me?" he asked than thought better. "Or at least not oppose me?"

Josh looked at Aidan for what seemed like an eternity. He read Aidan for all he was worth and couldn't ignore the slight desperation in his best friends' words.

"Okay. Fine."

"Fine you'll help or fine you won't oppose?"

"I haven't decided yet." Josh said and Aidan smiled.

"You know I see you as family Josh. Your my brother." Aidan said folding his arms.

Josh sighed "So what are you going to do?" He asked in the silence.

"I have absolutely no idea." Aidan said with undisputable joy.


End file.
